This invention relates to a system for holding a pad, such as a disposable pad which absorbs the urine of a pet. More particularly, this invention relates to such a system which is inexpensive, but which can easily receive and hold a pad or the like.
Urine-absorbing and deodorizing pads are often used by pet owners to train their pets or to otherwise provide a sanitary location for pets to relieve themselves. Such pads obviously need to be readily disposable and yet be held in position when in use. To that end, trays, somewhat similar to a conventional litter box, have been designed to releasably hold the pads. One such tray, made of a rigid plastic material, includes a bottom surface for resting on the floor with short sidewalls extending upwardly from the periphery of the bottom surface. A disposable pad is positioned on the bottom surface, and its periphery is draped over the top of the sidewalls. A second plastic piece, generally in the configuration of a picture frame, is then positioned on top of the sidewalls to hold the pad in place solely by virtue of the weight of the frame. While removal of the pad for disposal is thus relatively easy with this prior art system, it is not without its potential problems. First, the tray and frame are not inexpensive to manufacture, therefore rendering the system costly to the pet owner. Of even greater significance is the fact that this prior art device does not always securely hold the pad. Because only the weight of the frame is holding the periphery of the pad, if a pet were to scratch on the pad with its claws, it is possible that the periphery of the pad would become disengaged from between the frame and the sidewalls of the tray.
In an attempt to solve this problem, another prior art system utilizes hand manipulated latches to attach the frame to the tray with the periphery of the pad thus being attached therebetween. While solving the potential holding problem of the prior art just described, the addition of the clamps adds significantly to the cost of the system, while at the same time providing a component part which is susceptible to breakage.
In any of the prior art, the systems cannot be disassembled for compact storage when not in use. Therefore, the need exists for a system to securely hold a pad which is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture and distribute, and which can be disassembled, if desired, for compact storage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system for holding a pad which is simple and inexpensively manufactured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, which can easily, yet securely, hold the pad, while at the same time permitting the facile release of the pad.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, which can be disassembled, if desired, for compact storage.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a system for holding a pad or the like includes a plurality of corner members adapted to releasably hold the pad. A connector member is carried between adjacent corner members. The corner members and the connector members thereby form a frame.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to the combination of a pet training pad and a frame to hold the pad. The frame includes corner members which hold the pad near the corners thereof and a connector member between each corner member.
A preferred exemplary system for holding a pad or the like incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.